1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a position detection apparatus, an adjustment method, and an adjustment program.
2. Related Art
There is a known apparatus of related art that radiates electromagnetic radiation in a direction parallel to a display surface and captures light reflected off an object close to the display surface to detect the position of the object (see Japanese Patent No. 5,015,270, for example).
Further, in an apparatus similar to the apparatus described above, there is a known method for adjusting the arrangement of components in the apparatus (see FP BOARD MANUAL V2.0 SHANGHAI EASI COMPUTER TECHNOLOGY CO., LTD., URL: [http://www.easitech.com.cn/en/; http://www.gloviewboard.com], for example). In the method, a user touches the four corners of a display surface (surface on which projector projects image) with a finger or any other object, checks whether or not infrared light reflected off the finger or the other object falls within an imaging range of a camera based on a captured image transmitted to a computer, and makes adjustment when the reflected infrared light does not fall within the imaging range by changing the position of the camera away from the current position or reducing the size of the display surface.
The method described above, however, only allows the adjustment to be so made that a marker falls within the display surface but does not allow the adjustment to be so made that the angle of infrared radiation with respect to the display surface is appropriate.